


Burn Out

by Afterdusk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, Robot Sex, Underage Sex, World War II, alternative universe, sexbot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterdusk/pseuds/Afterdusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU where Jim is one of many android models created for human pleasure, Jim finds himself facing a most unusual customer when a young boy wearing an American military Uniform shows up requesting his services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/gifts).



> Based on a request I saw long ago on tumblr: "Jim/Toro: Jim is a sexbot"

As the night trudged on, Jim pulled his coat tighter around him. The usual fog rolled through the dark London streets, bringing with it a chill that Jim didn't like even if it couldn't hurt his synthetic body.

Reaching his usual vigil by the lamp post at the end of the street, Jim stopped, leaned against the wall, sand starred out into the blanket of black that wrapped the city. Looking up, he focused on the lamp that had once beckoned people to him. However, it’s usually bright beacon remained dark like all other lights in the city. His regulars though knew where to find him. However, tonight neither regulars nor new clients sought his services. Hoping to see another human shape in the gloom, Jim looked across the street. He ignored the hallow outline that had once been his favorite Bakery until bombs fell and concentrated on welcome movement. He saw a few people float by like ghosts haunting the wreckage left by the last air raid, but none took up his unspoken offer.

Jim shoved his hands into the pockets of his jackets and slumped forward. He felt his stomach knot up. He’d expected swift business. The night after a bombing usually brought more customers than Jim could accept in a single night, each desperate and wanting his talents to help them forget. But, for the first time since Jim opened his eyes to the world, he remained alone.  
He frowned and shook off a shiver. 

Jim recalled a costumer asking what a “sexbot” did when left alone. The implication that he had no purpose outside his function combined with the insulting slang had soured Jim’s mood. The man had only laughed at his discomfort like one might laugh at a pouting child. Then he asked for his money back as Jim appeared to be malfunctioning.

He’d been glad to see the man leave, but his words haunted him. The insult had been bothersome, but what made it worse was that now-when faced with a night of solitude- he couldn't think of anything that would make him happy. The only thing that sounded decent was calling Jackie and offering to entertain her. Jim looked up again, desperate to find someone looking at him.  
Before last night, he’d have gone to the local bar to solicit there, but the Germans had reduced the building to a pile of rubble. Still desperation made Jim a slave to habit and his steps took him to his old haunting grounds. Staring out at the imploded walls felt like seeing an old friend in a casket. He wrinkled his nose, the air still pungent with the smell of what had burned. Jim prayed it had only been tables and chairs this time. 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Jim cursed the Germans, the war, and the mystery of human nature that made this all possible. He noticed a few other people had found their way to the bar’s grave, perhaps drawn by the same sense of habit, or the need to see the destruction to make it real. He could hear shuffling, concrete being kicked out, then the crackle of debris being turned over. Further to his left, glass clinked. Someone might have found an unbroken bottle, but the thick fog kept the truth hidden. 

“Excuse me.”

Jim started at the unexpected, high pitched voice and spun as though preparing for an attack. For a moment, he saw no one, but then he looked down. 

A dark haired boy stood here, staring up at Jim. Jim blinked in surprise at seeing a child, but then noticed the military uniform with the American insignia and stepped closer. He watched small hands pulled at a tie around a slender neck as his new companion continued to stare at Jim with piercing blue eyes far too old for his youthful face. 

“What can I do for you?” Jim asked. He put his hands into his pocket and tilted his head to the side, a gesture most humans found inviting. It also revealed the code on the side of his neck so there would be no misunderstanding about his true nature. 

The young child-for even after a closer look, Jim could see that despite the uniform, he was addressing a boy of at best fourteen years- gave him a quick look over, then saw the code on his neck. His eyes widened and he let out a prolonged sigh as his shoulders slumped. 

“Nothing probably.”

The bitterness in such a young voice gave Jim paused and slipped his hand into his pocket to feel the small stunner he kept there. Attacks on his kind became more frequent as the British suffering increased, but despite the anger in his voice, Jim so no accompanying violence in the boy’s stance. He merely stood there; his shoulders slouched forward, moving his foot through the dirt in aimless patterns. Removing his hand from his pocket, Jim sat down on a pile of bricks closer to where the boy stood. 

“I call myself Jim, what may I call you?”

The boy looked at Jim and for a moment scowled, but then shrugged. 

“Thomas,” came the mumbled reply.

“Thomas, why do you think I can do nothing for you?”

“Cause you’re just a sexbot, and you can’t do anything but what your programming allows, so it don’t matter if you care about my age or not, you can’t help.” Thomas punctuated the end of his speech by kicked a large piece of rock into the wall. It hit and shattered into four pieces, each fling in a different direction. Jim sat as still as a statue as he watched Thomas shatter more stones, before finally whirling around with an accusing, pointing finger. 

“What cha’ staring at?”

“It is unusual to see so young a child in London these days.” Jim spoke in a calm voice as he would speak to the occasional trouble client who needed more than just sex. “More puzzling though, you have a uniform sized to you, suggesting it is meant for you, but clearly you are too young to be a soldier.” Jim tilted his head as he continued to regard Thomas. “And on top of all that, you still have not answered why you expect me to be unable to do anything for you. So there is much to be curious about in regards to you, Thomas.”

Thomas scuffed his foot along the ground, ruining the shine of his shoe. “Awful lot of questions.”

“You did ask why I stared,” Jim answered patting the area next to him. “Now, why do you think I can’t help you? I am able to offer more than just sex.”

Thomas scrambled onto the bit of fallen wall next to Jim, and shifted for a moment before settling. He hadn't even sat still a whole minute though before he began to swing his legs, letting his heels hit hard against the concrete. Finally with a loud heaved sigh, he looked up at Jim.

“Cause you got stupid programming. I saw the jacket and thought you was someone I hadn't asked yet, cause I've only asked victory gals- I don’t have money and they don’t want money- but then I saw the barcode on your neck, so there’s no way you’d have sex with me.”

“You are looking for sex?” He kept is tone neutral, not wanting to offend.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders, “Why else would I be out in this area at this time?” He tugged at his neck tie, eyeing it with a scowl that seemed to forewarn a brewing tantrum. 

Shifting off his seat, Jim went over to Thomas and loosened the tie. “I won’t tell anyone you are out of uniform.” He slid the tie off and let the heavy fabric fall into Tom’s outstretched hand. “But, will you tell me why someone as young as you wears a military uniform.”

“Cause I’m a soldier.” Thomas’s blue eyes flashed as he spat the phrase out. Moving like a coiled spring, he jumped back to the ground and kicked at the ground sending a spray of small stones into the air. The effort seemed to drain him and again his shoulders slumped. 

“Look why does it matter to you what I wear. It doesn't, you are just supposed to have sex, it’s all your model does, so don’ act like you care.”

Jim sat in silence as the barbed words of the young boy resounded in his head. But when Thomas turned to leave, Jim caught his hand. It felt sweaty and the pulse beneath the soft skin pounded as Thomas tried to break Jim’s inhumanly strong grip. 

“Are you going to war?”

Thomas stopped struggling and flashed Jim a look filled with the venom of a child accused of lying. “Said I was a soldier.” 

“And you’ll be asked to kill?”

Thomas’s eyes widened, and hen his gaze fell to the ground. The hand Jim held began to shake. “Already have.”

Jim tugged Thomas closer to him and the child followed with sudden meekness. “And you truly wish to have sex?”

Thomas nodded. “Figured I was owed, but none of the victory gals believe me and just tell me I’m too young and I can’t afford to pay . . .”

“You are telling the truth.”

“Course I am!”

Jim softened his smile and let go of Thomas’s hand. “I didn't mean that as a question, but a statement. To prevent abuse, we bots are programmed to be very good at determining the truth. We can feel changes in pulse, respiration-in short, I know when I am lied to.” 

Jim pulled out the key to his room, and then took Tom’s hand. “The programming you speak of says I cannot sleep with anyone I feel is unwilling, which does not apply to you. You are very willing. It also says my partner must be an adult, but there is no actual age programmed as an adult age.” Jim pressed the key into Toro’s hand. “If you have been asked to kill, to go to war, then no matter your age Thomas, I find I can consider you and adult and there is no conflict in my programming.”

Thomas gasped and held the key tight in his fist. “You- you’re you serious?”

Jim nodded. “I made very sure before saying anything. I didn't want to make a false promise, but yes, I can and will have sex with you.” 

Jim glanced around, thankful now for the concealing fog. “However, this may look to others as though I am malfunctioning, so for my own safety, let me return home first, and you follow after a short while. There is a hidden entrance tor those who need discretion. Will you use that?”

Thomas nodded, his blue eyes seemed o shine brighter than Jim had ever seen from a human before. “Just tell me where.”

\- End Part I  
Part II Discovery


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toro takes Jim up on the sex offer.   
> This would be the PWP part for 90% of the chapter and then also plot at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is a AU based on the tumblr prompt "Jim/Toro- Jim is a sexbot"

At just after 3 am, Jim heard a hesitant knock from the hidden door at the end of his hallway. He set the book he’d been reading aside, and moved with a quickness to his step that took him by surprise. Before he reached the door, the knock came again, louder and more confident this time. Smiling, Jim touched the latch at to the side of the lamp. With a soft creak, the door swung open and revealed Thomas, still in his military uniform, beaming up.

“Hello, you haven’t changed your mind have you?” He words were crammed together with no breath or space between them, and he pushed past Jim like a child eager to reach presents beneath a tree.

Jim stood aside in the narrow hallways so Thomas could enter. “No, I have not, Thomas. You are still welcome here.”

“Oh good, well um,” Thomas began to unbutton his uniform shirt. Jim noticed he’d never put the tie back on. “God it’ll be good to get out of his; it’s itchy.” He looked he turned around, looking up and down the hallway. “So where is the bedroom?”

Jim knelt and reached up to shoo Thomas’s hands away from his shirt buttons. 

“I can go fast if you like,” Jim told him as he studied Thomas’s face taking in the boy’s microexpressions, seeing the nervous beads of sweat that couldn't be hidden by bravado. “But this can also be a slower seduction, if you would prefer and have the time. “ Jim placed a gentle touch on the side of Thomas’s smooth cheek. He grazed his fingers up, reaching his hair line and gently brushing through the short black hairs. 

“I-“ Thomas leaned against Jim’s hand, eyelids fluttering for a moment. “Yeah, I have time. A nice lady helped me get three days out of the camp, but-“ he looked at Jim, gnawing at his bottom lip. 

“You are unsure what you like.” Jim caressed the back of Toro’s neck. “There’s no shame to that, Thomas. Sex is about discovery.”

“Toro.”

Jim kept lightly running his fingers along Toro’s neck, then racing up along his jaw line, watching him. “What is Toro?”

“A nickname.” Thomas began to unbutton his shirt again, still leaning against Jim’s hand. “I, well people who are close to me call me that, and I thought maybe-“

“Toro.” 

Jim said the name in a soft voice, slipping his hand down the boy’s neck to draw the collar away from it. It earned him a small smile, and an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Using Toro’s momentum, Jim slipped his arms his small back him and pulled him into his arms. He smiled as Toro’s arms tightened around his neck.

“May I kiss you?”

Toro nodded, his head bopping up and down with eager anticipation. 

“Will it be your first?”

Toro kept nodding. “Yeah,” he whispered. “ ’cept for cheek kisses from my mom.”

Chuckling, Jim guided Toro to the large overstuffed chair. “Those are not the same,” he said, as he sat down and lifted Toro up into his lap. Then he cupped his hand beneath Toro’s chin and drew close, pausing for a second to study Toro’s face. He checked again for any reason he should not continue. Seeing nothing, he drew closer, lips almost but not quite touching Toro’s, allowing the anticipation to build. He felt Toro tense and try to close the distance but Jim held Toro in place for a few more seconds before placing a soft kiss against the boy’s lips. He moved slow, letting Toro take the moment in and react as he needed too. Seconds later, Jim found himself on the end of a surge of adolescent hormones. Toro grabbed the open ends of Jim’s red jacket it used it to press himself closer, smashing his lips harder against Jim’s, his mouth open in needy instinct.

Jim let the kiss deepen, responding with demands of his own that Toro met with sloppy, unskilled delight. The kiss continued until Toro pulled away, breathless from excitement and the prolonged kiss. 

“And that was just a kiss,” Jim told him with a teasing smile that came he found came easily and without any of his normal calculations or mimicking of human emotions. 

“Can I have another?” Toro asked, leaning forward and licking his lips. 

“Many more.” Smiling wider Jim pressed his finger to Toro’s lips. “There and as many other places as I can kiss.” 

“Sounds nice,” Toro responded, squirming in Jim’s lap. “But I think it’d be nicer if you undressed me first, so there are more places to kiss?”

“Anything you wish lad.”

Toro had pulled his shirt off before Jim had finished his sentence. Jim tugged at the sweat stained undershirt and Toro raised his arms allowing Jim to tug it over his head. 

“My pants,” Toro said, as he began to struggle with his belt. 

“In a moment oh impatient one,” Jim chuckled. “I see lots of new skin here that needs kissing.” Jim leaned over Toro now and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, then held Toro’s arm out and trailed soft teasing kisses down it. He came to Toro’s palm and paid special attention the back of his wrist, kissing and sucking until he heard Tom whimper. Smiling Jim gave the same attention to Toro’s other hand. When done, he looked up to see Toro staring beneath half lidded eyes, cheeks fully flushed and mouth parted as he panted. 

“I-“

Jim pressed his finger against Toro’s mouth, then leaned closer and kissed again, his own hands removing Toro’s belt the undoing the military pants with practiced ease. 

“Bed now?”

Jim expected a meek head nod or maybe a murmured yes. Instead, Toro shook his head with an impish smile. “My turn.”  
Before Jim could ask what Toro mean, Toro grabbed his hand and began to mimic then expand on the palm kisses. 

 

Several minutes later, Jim held a naked and squirming boy his sturdy hands and began taking long strides to his bed. Toro abused his combat training to flip in Jim’s arms, trying to reach up for another kiss. Jim had to stop to concentrate on not dropping him. 

“You are not making this easy,” Jim laughed, tightening his grip to keep Toro from slipping out of his hands. Toro responded by twisting, the soft skin of his arm brushed against Jim’s face as Jim moved his head to avoid being hit.

As Jim upped his strength beyond a human’s, Toro laughed back. “You’re letting me make it hard. Bots are supposed to stronger, and I’m so small.” Toro wiggled again, nearly upside down now. “I can’t be that hard to keep still, if you wanted to keep me still.”

Jim took the bait, and gripped the boy closer, pressing his nude body against his chest. As Toro tried with futile efforts to move again, Jim contemplated kissing the exposed and vulnerable ass for less then a second before caving to temptation.

Toro let out a sound Jim could only call a squeal. He the sound sweet, endearing, something he wanted to hear again, so he kissed again, holding Toro tight so he boy couldn’t thrash in his arms. Reaching the bed, Jim tossed Toro down and watched Toro bounce and then roll into the pile of satin covered pillows, landing on his back. With unguarded laughter that brightened the whole room, Toro held out one arm to Jim, beckoning him, the other reaching out to touch his own erection. 

“Eager,” Jim said through a bright grin, hands at the buckle of his pants. He’d only begun to pull the belt out when Toro crossed the bed quick as a blink. In another moment, his small hands had undone the button and zipper of Jim’s pants. 

“You have no idea,” he answered.

In one quick tug, and a cheeky smile, Toro pulled Jim’s pants down below his hips. And then- nothing. Jim looked down to see Toro staring, eyebrows furrowed together. 

“You have an erection yourself,” he murmured. He cupped his hand beneath Toro’s chin and raised his head to meet his gaze. 

“Did you not expect this?” Jim asked, searching to make sure his partner’s willingness hadn’t changed. “I am a fully functional model. If it makes it easier though, I can shut that function down.” 

Toro shook his head and Jim found nothing there to suggest he stop. He released Toro’s chin after a quick peck on the nose. 

Toro’s expression shifted and he reached a hesitant hand out for Jim, stopping just shy of the penis head. 

“What do I do?” Toro asked.

Jim took Toro’s outstretched hand and kissed the back of it. “Relax and trust me.”

He brushed his fingers across Toro’s shoulders, and then slid his arm around Toro’s back, guiding him to lie down on the bed. Jim bent over to trail kisses up Toro’s chest as he crawled over his companion. When he reached Toro’s mouth he placed a quick teasing kiss against swollen lips but pulled away before Toro could deepen it. He earned himself a playful pout.

“Come back here,” Toro insisted reaching out. 

Jim instead took one of Toro’s wrists and guided Toro to roll over onto his belly. “You’re quite fetching when you pout like that,” he said, kicking his pants the rest of the way off as he pulled them both easily up the satin sheets.

Once he had Toro positioned on the bed, supported by the pillows he began to caress his fingers up and down the boy’s back. After a short time, he pressed his hand into the center of Toro’s back, and felt sudden tension there. 

“You’re nervous,”

Toro lifted his head up for a moment and nodded. 

“I’m going to rub your back. That’s all.” Jim pressed gently against the taught muscles. “Until you ask for more.” With that, he let his finger glide along Toro’s back until he found knots. With practiced skill, he began to work the tension out, ease the pain.   
Toro sighed into the pillows, and might have breathed out the word, “nice,” but the sound was so soft that Jim wasn’t sure. He nuzzled closer, careful not to put too much of his weight on Toro’s small body, letting his hands knead the knots out. He watched as Toro relaxed more, stretched out and pressed up into Jim’s hands. 

“Lower,” Tom whispered. “Rub Lower.”

Obliging, Jim moved his hands down along Toro’s back, smiling as Toro arched along with Jim’s movements. He stopped when he reached Toro’s rear, tickling for a moment before rubbing more firmly. His fingers trailed along smooth skin until he came to the boy’s hips. Then, bracing himself, Jim bent lower and kissed each plump cheek, relishing the gasps that came with both wet smacks. 

He explored Toro’s back with his mouth, finding places caused whimpers and other spots that brought forth long needful moans. Jim paid particular attention to the small of Toro’s back, finding he loved the soft mewling sound Toro began to make the longer Jim stayed. Then, he shifted up, pausing against Toro’s ear. 

“Gonna roll you over,” Jim whispered. “If you are ready.” 

“Ready,” Toro sighed, his voice heavy and slurred with. 

Jim nudged Toro and Toro gave no resistance as Jim turned him over. He gazed down, seeing pre-cum wetting the tip of Toro’s erection. He moved toward it, but paused. With a mischievous grin he bent instead over Toro’s chest, his tongue out enough to lick one of Toro’s nipples. Toro gasped, his back arching up and his hands tightening around the sheets.   
Jim glanced up and found Toro staring at him. 

“Again,” Toro begged. 

Locking gaze with Toro, Jim moved to the other, licked at it then covered the whole rosy nipple with his mouth, sucking gently.   
He felt the change, the tension and the panic seconds before the word ‘stop’ exploded from Toro. Jim had already backed away, seeing sudden terror replace pleasure. He reached out to comfort, but the Toro slapped his hand away, with another shout.   
Toro screamed as his fist slamming into the bed. 

Fear gripped Jim now, and he floundered at the edge of the bed trying to work out what had gone wrong, and then he saw the flames along Toro’s shoulders. Toro stared and before Jim could do anything, fire had enveloped Toro’s whole body.   
Toro though did not scream, or thrash, or collapse in terrifying agony. He only raised his head and looked to Jim like a beaten animal. 

“You can’t tell; you can’t,” he pleaded, flames now coming from his mouth and eyes. 

Jim tilted his head to the side, realizing now what was happening and wondering if he had missed something as obvious as Toro not being human. But no, he could heard the heartbeat, smell the hormones, see the sweat, all the things no bot would ever have. And yet Toro sat on his bed covered in fire, fire that now threatened the room, Jim realized.   
Jim took a deep breath, and went to Toro, ignoring his pleas to stay away. 

“A secret for a secret then,” he murmured as he reached out and drew Toro’s flames into himself, halting the threat of fire. 

Toro stared at the flames moving from him to Jim, mouth agape. “You controlled the fire?” His eyes became so wide they seemed   
to bug out slightly. “You’re a defect!”

Jim nodded still concentrating on pulling Toro’s wild flame to himself and away from the bedspread. “I am. I combust as all the defects do, among other things.”

Toro inched closer, his fire now extinguished. He looked at Jim as though he’d never met anyone more interesting. “I thought – they recalled and destroyed them all! How did you escape?”

Jim shook his head, not wanting to implicate Lady Falsworth in anything illegal. “A better question” he diverted, “is how does a human produce flame like a broken bot?” As he spoke, he pulled Toro against his chest, skin to skin, arms wrapped tight around Toro’s shaking body.

Toro stayed silent a moment then looked down. “I don’t know.” Toro’s voice still shook, but his breathing had even out, and his body no longer produced flames. “Scientists may, but they never tell me nothing, but that’s why-“

“Why such a young child is being sent to war,” Jim murmured. 

Jim felt Toro cringe, but he nodded. 

Anger swelled in his chest. Bots were forbidden to be used as weapons, war crimes, they’d declared it after The War. But when fate gave them a child- the very young they claimed to protect with their war- him they sent to kill. Without saying anything else, Jim hugged Toro closer and stroked his fingers through his sweat damped hair. After a few minutes silence, the boy’s shoulders began to shake and Jim felt wetness against his chest. 

Jim made a soothing sound and rocked Toro back and forth until the shaking passed. 

“This sucks,” Toro whispered, his voice drained of emotion. 

Jim rested his hand on Toro’s shoulder and placed a soft kiss against his neck. “I can’t speak for all aspects of what may or may not suck, but I would point out that you can’t burn me.” He kissed him again, moving his lips across the nape of Toro’s neck. “We are still able to have sex if you wish,” Jim murmured.

Toro pulled away, shaking his head so his black hair covered his eyes for a moment. “I’m tired,” he whispered like a soldier surrendering to an enemy. “ I- I’m just, really tired.” He leaned closer to Jim and looked up. Jim could see his bottom lip trembling. “I always am, if I lose control. “

Jim reached out and pulled Toro closer, holding him tight. He braced his hand against Toro’s back and leaned forward until Toro once again lay on the bed. Toro took a deep breath and shifted to spread himself across the soft, warm sheets. 

“Sleep then,” Jim said, reaching to brush his fingers across Toro’s warm brow. “Stay here with me and we can see what the morning brings. You have more than one night before you ship out do you not?”

“Two more,” Toro yawned, snuggling deep into Jim’s arms. Jim tired not to think about how tight Toro clung to him.

“Then sleep now, warm and safe beside me, Toro.”

It took no more encouragement for Toro to close his eyes beside Jim. Jim watched as he slipped into sleep, caressing his cheeks as he drifted away. He found himself disappointed but somehow happy to still have this moment. 

Jim pondered that thought as he watched Toro through the night.


End file.
